Potion
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Raven and Maddie are working together on a Chemythstry extra-credit project... then something goes horribly wrong. Raven is put in the hospital for a month, but she has been changed... T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so to do this, we need to add Fairy Dust to the mixture?" Raven asked in the empty Chemythstry lab.

"Yep! Just put it in! But not too much or something bad will happen!" Maddie replied.

The two BFFAs were working on an extra-credit project for the difficult class. Hey, who said that mad girls and "evil" queens wouldn't study hard?

"No one, that's who!" Maddie yelled. Raven giggled, but her hand missed the pot. Some Fairy Dust spilled on the floor, and Raven bent to pick it up. As she bent, Raven accidentally knocked the pot. It began to wobble, but neither Raven nor Maddie noticed...

"Raven, MOVE! The pot's wobbling!" Maddie said.

Raven looked up, but it was too late. The pot came crashing down, and the mixture fell on Raven.

**-Raven POV-**

"Ugh... Where am I? And who are you?" I asked the blurry figure on my left.

"You're awake! YES!" The figure began to type something in a blurry MirrorPhone. "Okay, I know I'm awake, but where am I and who are you?"

"Uh, Rae? It's me, Dex, and you are in the hospital. It's been a month."

"WHAT?!" I shot up and ran out of bed as my vision focused. Instead of falling, I somehow stayed standing as I ran. I heard Dexter shout "Wait! Raven!" behind me, but I was somehow out the hospital and on the streets. The hospital was maybe a mile from the Village, but I ran anyways.

Ten minutes later, I was there. I began walking, trying to hide my face and hospital smell. But, someone still recognized me.

"Raven! What the hex are you doing here? The fact you are okay after a MONTH is absotively tea-riffic! But how did you get here only ten minutes after Dexter's text?"

"It's really been a month? I thought he was..." Then, I stopped. I noticed a scrap of Royal Red fabric by a thorn bush. A scene replayed in my mind:

_Apple ran through the town at midnight. Angry that her plan with the cauldron had failed. Raven was supposed to be dead, not in a coma. She set up an invisible trap that would only work on Raven, and that would shoot knives at her. As she ran back, a piece of her skirt ripped off, but she couldn't stop. She continued to run back to the school._

As soon as the scene ended, I stumbled back onto a wall and put my head in my hand. "What the hell just happened... Did you see that?"

"No, but I heard the Narrator talk about Apple. How'd ya do it?"

"I... I... I don't know, but I am going to Apple and I am going to make sure she doesn't mess with me again. I won't kill her, I'll just talk to her."

I stood up and braced myself for the knives. I walked across the line, and the knives flew at me. A strong flow went through me, magic, but not dark. My hand went up, magic free, however after, and the knives clattered to the floor, just as I made them in my thoughts. Maddie ran up and started babbling, "Wow, Raven, did you get control over your magic? Wait, the Narrator said that your hand was magic free... Did you control them with your thoughts?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Also, right now you are thinking I'm crazy, cool, and that there was somehow magic in my hand the Narrator didn't notice. Not true, hexcept the cool part."

"What? You can read minds?"

"I didn't know until now."

**Okay, I will update more periodically once Miss Ever After High is done, but continue reading as chapters are posted to see what else this messed-up potion has done to Raven! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Super sorry about the LONG chapter update, I've also been busy with a Gender Bend fic (Raven's Magic Gender-Bend), but here's the next chapter!**

Raven walked, oblivious to the whispers she earned. She didn't care. If everyone new she was alive, that would be fine. Whatever after.

She, followed by Maddie, stopped when she received a hext from Briar.

_Hey, you up? Gr8t! Can i throw u party?_

_Why not? When?_

_Hm, 2morrow good? 9 at red shoes club?_

_Gr8t. looking forward to it. bye._

First time Briar ever hexted like that. "Maddie, update me."

"Sorry, can't, had to go to Neverland to visit some distant relative day after you got in hospital, got back yesterday!"

"Okay..." Her phone began ringing. "Hello Dexter, sorry I ran off, just in case you are surprised or confused. I am currently going to me and Apple's shared dorm to talk with her since she set up a trap specifically designed to kill me only as I walked through the village if you wondered. I also ran here in ten minutes and I feel great."

There was silence at the other end, then he stammered out nervously, "H-how'd you k-know all that?"

"I looked through memories and thought that that would be your most likely reaction."

"Whoa... That's awesome."

"Thanks. Now, I have to go. About to face Apple."

"Okay. Call later." Raven didn't notice, but he slapped himself for saying that.

Raven hang up, still in the dark about Dexter's feelings to her... Wait, Maddie! You can't tell her!

_But, why ever not? They'd look cute together!_

**Because that's against the rules. Just follow the story.**

_Okey-dokey artichokey! Bye-bye!_

**Ok, bye. Now, how will Raven's face-off with Apple go? Will Maddie spill the beans? How will other characters react? See next chapter! Please review (sorry, most chapters in this fic will be short)!**


	3. Chapter 3

_*knock* *knock*._ Raven moved her hand back and stood, completely poised.

"Who the hex is it?" Apple's annoyed voice sounded from behind the door. "If you WANT to meet me in MY... I mean, me and Raven's dorm, you NEED to go on my website and make an APPOINTMENT!"

"Please open the door. It's a *honk* flower delivery. For a *honk* Miss Apple White." Raven imitated the carrier goose's nasally, honking voice. Apple was fooled. The blonde ran and opened the door, then her jaw dropped. "R... Raven?"

"Mhmm, hun. You have some explaining to do."  
_

"I'm sorry! I... I just moved on..."

"Sure... Matter of fact, can you tell me where my stuff is?"

"Uh, supply closet?"

"Thanks. Which... Nevermind, number 8, first level of the underground area." Raven began walking out the door. She didn't believe Apple's hexplanation, but decided to just go with it. You know, let bygones be bygones.

"H-how'd ya know?"

"That stupid potion meant to harm me actually helped." The chemically altered girl sashayed out the door, only to run into Dexter. "Oh, h-hi..."

"Rae! I've b-been looking for you... Not l-like that! Y-your friends were w-worried..." He stuttered, bright red, then fell silent.

"That's fine. Thanks." She continued past him, towards the underground entrance. "And, Dex?" She called over her shoulder.

"Y-yeah?"

"You look really hot in those jeans." She winked and turned the corner, knowing she'd leave him staring in space. Godmother, what'd possessed her to do that? Affection? No, they were just friends. So, why DID she say that? And why had he worried about her?


End file.
